


Love you back to the Moon

by Movingsun



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movingsun/pseuds/Movingsun
Summary: 但我心底一直希望，有一天我不再羞于向你说起幸福
Relationships: 邢佳栋/张译, 邢张 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Love you back to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> 看完金刚川和吉祥如意后有感  
> OOC/流水账/咯噔文学/瞎编
> 
> 当时的本意是要写一个“佛渡邢佳栋，邢佳栋渡张译”的故事  
> 但最后又回到了普通的RPS：月有阴晴圆缺，此事古难全  
> 不过我写不出来

Love you back to the Moon

张欣发觉有些东北人着实不正常。从北京回哈尔滨的绿皮车上人挨人肩膀，他抱着行李团成一个小球窝在床边假寐，听对面的花棉袄大妈侃侃而谈：那我得说，老鼻子灵了！那大神来家里一作，哎，第二年我家娃就考去北京读书嘞！  
张欣又落榜了。今年是他第三年考北广，也是他第三年没入围。出发前欣欣妈也给他找了个神，那天他和朋友去下馆子，回家路上自行车链子拉了胯。他蹲在新阳路那家自行车店门口踢踢啦啦路上的冻雪堆，听到他妈在路口喊：今天怎么回来这么晚啊。  
他扯着嗓子：我自行车链子垮啦。  
欣欣妈麻溜儿把他拉回家：师傅自行车咱们明天拿啊。跟你说了早点回来，别人等着呢，懂不懂礼貌。  
张欣不明就里：谁？姥爷从乡下来了？  
欣欣妈神秘眨眼：给你请了个大仙儿！今年一定能考上！  
于是张欣回家便被按在一张桃木凳子上。他不适地扭动着身子，指甲咔咔抠着凳子边的倒刺，小木棘扎进他手里，一抹蚊子血涂在沉黑发光的桃木面上。那大神一副中原口音，套着一身桃红色假绸缎，念念叨叨烧香拜佛，临了把烧了的香灰往张欣身上一洒。他被惊得站起来带翻了凳子，生怕火星点了他这件要穿去面试的毛衣。  
大神嬉笑如常：放心，这孩子有出息的。  
欣欣妈千恩万谢，往大神裤兜里塞了好几张大票子。欣欣爸喜怒不形于色，一个劲儿抽烟，视线落在鱼缸里的小锦鲤上，但叼着烟头的嘴角难免有笑意。一星期后张欣被送上去北京的火车，随身携带的除了换洗衣服和必需资金，还有妈妈做的护身符：小小的荷包，装了一撮香灰和一根桃枝。  
所以张欣很难回家去面对父母。放榜那天他在金笺前站了许久，小小一根人儿被周围的同学挤得颠来倒去，差点弄丢了鞋。护身符被揣在心脏另一边，他双手抱臂挡在胸前，实际上手心贴着那个口袋，掌心里全是汗。当年北广在哈尔滨只有两个名额，这是他后来才知道的。但当时他对这件事，对后面的事，几乎都一无所知。张欣在火车上假寐的时候，梦里便全是爸妈的失落神情与大神的嬉皮笑脸。  
他突然有些愠怒，把外套从头上扯下来：您孩子那是自己努力，神仙不作数的。  
花棉袄大妈赶紧作出“嘘”声，警惕地转脑袋看四周：可别打扰了神仙！我那个神仙是特意去山上请的，别提多麻烦了。还花了我这个数。  
说着比出五根手指。  
张欣旁边的大叔也感兴趣：五十？  
大妈嗤之以鼻：五百！那神仙是从山里修炼出来的，从哈尔滨过去要大半天。  
大叔捧哏有来有回：咋去？我孩子明年也考试，那不得试试？  
大妈掏出记载路线的小本本：你从哈尔滨站坐火车到松原，然后再坐旁边客运站中午十二点半的大巴，坐到终点站，从村子西边出去有条上山的路，爬到半山腰就是！  
张欣到达山脚村子的时候是下午四点。天已经有些黑了，村子里没有吃饭的地方，他躲在四处漏风的客运站——就是个破房子——里啃了几口在哈尔滨站买的干巴面包，开始痛骂自己鬼迷心窍。  
逃避可耻，这道理他懂的。但他又实在不知道该怎么回答自己的问题。于是张欣在哈尔滨站里给爸妈写了封同城信，说自己要在外面多待一会儿，又添了点干粮，叮咣叮咣跟着火车客车一路到了松原边上的山下。盘山公路九曲十八弯，师傅顶着小雪转大弯，把车上仅有的两个乘客吓得灵魂出窍。到站后张欣缓了好一会儿，才鼓起勇气问师傅：您知道这边有条上山的路吗？  
师傅怜悯地上下打量他的小身板：来看林子的？你沿着这条路走到头右转，有个指示牌。早点去，天黑了不好爬山。  
张欣知道他误会了。但也没法：被鬼迷了心窍，说不定得怪到那个跳大仙脑袋上。他踩着积雪挪到进山的入口，山上长满松林白桦，望过去黑漆漆一片。张欣怕得不行，打开手电筒，一路狂奔到半山腰，果然发现有一栋亮着灯光的小屋子。  
他拿着电筒的手都冻僵了。正准备敲门，山里突然传来一声狼嚎。张欣吓得一哆嗦，电筒掉在山路上噼里啪啦滚下山，他左脚绊右脚，抱着一堆行李哐当摔在门口砍柴的小平台上。  
黑夜里全是星星，只不过张欣分不清是天上还是眼里的星星。小屋子的门也开了，有个被军大衣裹成狗熊的人出来，把他拽起身扶进屋：我没听说还有人要来啊？  
张欣张口结舌，仿佛要考北广的不是他。他被军大衣压得肩膀往下一沉，手里的热茶差点洒在腿上。那人又说：你长的好小啊，是不是逃学？这也太远了，不安全。  
张欣憋了许久：……我成年了，我今年二十。  
对方惊讶得眼睛瞪成溜圆灯泡：你太小了。我是说你太瘦了，有点像营养不良。  
张欣低着脑袋，回想小时候被欣欣妈逼着喝三锌口服液，结果他还是不愿意吃饭，到初中了个子还没有一米六，可把爸妈急的。想到爸妈，他就又难受起来，觉得自己才是不正常的那个东北人。爸妈得多着急呀？他们收到我的信了吗？其实张欣没有告诉他们自己落榜的事儿，但小孩子总想的很远又悲观，爸妈的失望情绪板上钉钉了。  
他想着想着，眼泪就掉到茶杯里，冰也被融化了。原住民赶忙给他递来纸巾：我说错什么了？你别哭呀，我给你赔不是，对不起。  
你没说错，张欣的眼圈一溜红。我叫张欣，从哈尔滨来的，我考北广落选了，然后不知道怎么跟爸妈交代，听说这儿有个求签很灵的神仙，于是我就来了。  
对方也自我介绍：我姓邢，邢台市的那个邢。我叫邢佳，跟你差不多同行。  
这次轮到张欣惊讶，眼泪还干在脸上：你也是学播音的？  
我学表演的，不过我被北电开除了，在哈尔滨附近找点事做。你说这儿有个神仙，我怎么不知道？  
骗子。张欣嘟囔。  
谁是骗子？邢佳走到小屋另一头扒拉存粮：你吃饭没？我给你下面条，加个鸡蛋。

张欣就留了下来，和邢佳一起守林。山里冷得哈口气都要结冰，他们最常做的事儿就是穿成两头小狗熊去巡山，等到村子赶集的时候，扛上麻袋去采买物资。很快到了小年，他们哆哆嗦嗦从山里爬出来，在集市上买鸡蛋面条大白菜。邢佳买完一篮子土鸡蛋，发现张欣站在一个摊子前面发呆。他凑过去，发现摊子是卖春联和福字的。张欣见他过来，抹掉脸上的雪花：买完啦？  
邢佳微笑：要不再买点果汁什么的吧。  
张欣点点头：那我去，你休息。  
邢佳目送他走进小卖部，把春联和福字买下来卷好塞进塑料袋。张欣抱着一瓶鲜橙多像抱锦鲤的小福娃，咧着嘴一路迎着风雪朝邢佳跑回来，说这是老板送他的。原来小卖部老板就是那天的客车师傅，以为他小小年纪就要出来打工，还塞了几根烟花。  
他们又一起去买了面粉，芹菜和猪肉，打算大年夜那天包饺子。然后深一脚浅一脚往进山的地方走。小年大福，今天又是年前最后一场集，村子里热闹得连张欣的心情都明亮些了。还请了些舞狮和草台班子。邢佳见天色还早，就拉住张欣：哎，我想起来个事儿。  
张欣一头雾水：回去做饭哇？  
邢佳指指台上的老生：他是这个戏班子的班主，就是他来喊我守林子的。说不定他真会看神呢。  
张欣学着花棉袄大妈嗤之以鼻：你一个正经大学生怎么鬼迷心窍。  
邢佳不以为然：那你来这儿干嘛呀？  
张欣噎住。只好等着草台班子唱戏结束。不过大家都喜欢看热闹，舞狮的圈子边人更多些。一台《沙家浜》唱完，台下只剩邢佳和张欣两人了。邢佳把东西塞给张欣，自己去和老生打招呼，随后一起进到后台。那老头卸了妆精神矍铄，看起来比实际年龄年轻不少。他清清嗓子：你叫张欣？  
嗯。  
邢佳都跟我说了。我年轻的时候也干过这行儿，在看林子之前。今天他来求我，我就跟你再看一回。  
老头把张欣拉到外面。雪花稀稀疏疏无声落在肩头，邢佳跟在后面，看老头捧起一堆细雪，让张欣在手里捂化了，然后用指头沾沾雪水，在张欣额头写了几个字。  
张欣大气不敢出。等到他睁开眼睛，老头已经走远回后台了。邢佳提着袋子站在他身边，笑眯眯地看向他眼底。张欣恍然大悟：你骗我。  
邢佳摇头，眼神真挚：我没骗你。我说的句句是真。  
大年夜，邢佳和张欣一边听春晚一边包饺子。电视机还是黑白，连人脸都看不太清。邢佳负责擀饺子皮，张欣学着把皮捏拢成一个个小船。包了没几个，邢佳就从他身后环住他：你这样，哎从这个方向捏，不容易散。  
他们靠的很近，比如张欣可以感觉到邢佳怀里的温度。但屋子里的温度也很高，炕下暖烘烘烧着火。邢佳的手修长好看，白皙干净，沾着些灰白面粉，毛衣上有芹菜的香味。张欣的手被邢佳包住，一个漂亮、完整又饱满的饺子安安静静躺在他的手心。邢佳碍于面粉没有呼噜他的脑袋，而是轻轻点一下他的脑门。  
那天老头写了什么字，邢佳没看清，张欣是知道的——他不至于不会玩你画我猜。老头写的很简单，就是“平安”两个字。并且老头非常认真地告诉他，那个大仙说的没错，你今后一定有出息。  
张欣感到脑门上的一点点面粉落到鼻尖，低头不语，学着邢佳的样子飞快包饺子。邢佳见他刻苦努力，饺子皮跟不上速度，也只好闷头挥舞擀面杖。认真到以至于他们都没发现电视机是什么时候丢了信号的。一整盆面剂子擀完，邢佳才发现屋子里静得可怕。树林里连狼嚎都没有。张欣来的那一天，他听见野兽的咆哮，正要锁门，结果又恰巧救了张欣。  
邢佳洗干净手，左拍拍电视右拍拍电视。屏幕从雪花跳到三色再跳到波浪纹的脸庞，随后啪嚓黑了屏。张欣在里屋烧水，问：电视机坏了？  
邢佳懊恼：昨天都没事儿，偏偏赶着三十。  
柴火炉子烧的特旺，滚水咕嘟嘟沸腾起来。张欣把饺子下进去，从包里掏出一个收音机：听收音也行。考试的时候我带着听的。  
电流音刺啦刺啦，张欣皱着眉头调好频道，赵忠祥的憨厚嗓音再次回荡在小空间里。邢佳又高兴了，去小案板切菜下锅。两人坐在炕上小桌边嘬鲜橙多，拔丝地瓜没挂好浆但是不妨碍甜，锅包肉是酸甜口的，饺子一咬开汤汁儿就流出来，青翠色的芹菜碎夹在猪肉馅里，肉馅在昏黄色灯光下像果冻一样闪光，饱满得纯不像话。

临到午夜的时候张欣已经昏昏欲睡。邢佳靠在窗户边看书，张欣想他果然是北电的专业生，看书都看得那么玄学——这禅道那佛法的。他想有没有一种可能，邢佳就是那个大妈口中说的大仙儿，但他不显山不露水，不舍得渡他们这些类似的小喽啰。他在炕上打个滚儿，不知道还多久才唱难忘今宵。张欣的手打在塑料袋上，摸到几根烟花。他来了精神，对邢佳说：哎，我们出去玩吧。  
邢佳头都不抬：小心有狼。下山不安全。  
张欣怕他误会：没说下山。我买鲜橙多的时候老板送了我几根烟花。  
你提醒我了。邢佳也翻身起来，拿出那天买的春联：这个还没贴呢。  
张欣怔怔：你买这个干啥？  
邢佳也迷惑：那天你不是……那个，我看你在……  
啊，张欣恍然，说，我那天只是想我妈了。也不知道他们是不是在找我。  
他们把春联和福字贴在门上。张欣捏着烟花，噔噔爬上房顶。邢佳在下面给他扶梯子，等他在房顶坐稳了，才带着火柴跟上去。烟花上的玫红色皱皱纸耷拉下来，张欣先点了一根，结果皱皱纸燃烧殆尽后，烟花芯只发出了啪嚓一声爆破响，连个火星都没看见。  
张欣和邢佳面面相觑。两人把剩下的烟花都点燃，只有一支正常工作。张欣把这支独苗插在房顶的雪堆里，瞧着小小的火树银花发呆。  
这时候邢佳能够呼噜他的头毛了。村子上没有剪头发的地方，张欣的刘海长长到扎眼睛。他们也没有多余的厚衣服，于是两个人披着同一件军大衣，静静地等待那支烟花熄灭。山脚下的村子里在放冲天炮，张欣抬头，在夜晚的云雾和森林的缝隙中看见村子的方向有一些随着炮声明暗交错的亮光。他没听见野兽的声音，或许是被吓回去了。也没听见邢佳在和他说什么，即使他能看见邢佳的嘴唇开合，要告诉他什么。  
张欣梦游似的：你说什么？  
邢佳苦笑：我说祝你新年快乐。  
原来刚刚指针跳了十二点，在炮声短暂的停歇里，收音机中已经传来了主持人们激情洋溢的祝贺声。但纷纷扬扬的雪里一切都是寂静的，烟花燃烧后的灰尘被风裹挟进雪堆，他们的头发上落着未化的雪，张欣有些哽咽，说不上来：你也新年快乐。  
过了一会儿又补充：我想我爸我妈了。  
他突然想抱抱邢佳。或者是亲吻他一下。但张欣知道这是一种臆想，是自己困过头了的幻觉。所以当他感觉到邢佳真的在他耳朵边轻轻亲了他一下时，他就又要逃。只不过今天无处可逃。  
张欣摇摇晃晃在房顶上站起来，一脚踩空了梯子，闷响着摔在他刚来时绊了一跤的雪地里。  
还好积雪很厚，邢佳和张欣都懒，没有扫。邢佳吓得魂都飞了，赶忙下房顶把张欣拉起来，问他摔伤没有。  
张欣脑子昏昏，只觉得脚痛。于是他告诉邢佳：我走不动路了。  
邢佳把他背进屋里，拉上裤管，发现脚肿得跟馒头似的，一个大包泛红发亮。他没什么犹豫，拿上一些现金和钥匙，背上张欣就往山下跑。山路走到一半，疼痛感才显得又真实些了。张欣脑门上尽是疼出来的汗：我没事，就是扭了下。  
邢佳走得飞快，冰凉的雪风在他们耳边刮过：万一摔哪了咋办啊。是我不好，欣欣，是我。  
张欣自己也没搞明白，语气虚浮：踩空了。不关你事  
他把脸贴在邢佳的肩膀上，鼻子里是芹菜香。而后把整张脸埋进他颈窝，两手圈在邢佳脖子上连成一个圆，想道，好了，这下我全都做到了。

邢佳敲开了小卖部的门，请客车师傅送他们去松原市里。师傅一听这小孩从屋顶上摔了下来，不敢怠慢，夜雪山路开得和张欣来那一天同样速度。这次张欣没空去担心翻不翻车了。他躺在后座，邢佳坐在前面一排，两个人的手握在一起。邢佳感到张欣手里全是冷汗，担心得语调都变了：你腿疼吗？还有没有哪里不舒服？  
张欣笑他婆妈，结果一笑就扯着腿痛：我没……我想睡觉。  
邢佳说：那你睡吧，到松原了我再喊你起来。  
张欣合上眼前下意识地去摸自己胸前的兜，摸了一个空。他立刻坐起来，把外套脱了在自己每个衣服口袋里乱搜。邢佳被他吓了吓：怎么了？  
我东西不见了。  
什么东西？  
考试前我妈给我的护身符……应该是掉在山上了。  
张欣又疼的躺下去，山路崎岖坎坷，他有点晕车，恶心想吐。今天过年，他们都换了新衣服，他把护身符取出来后赶着包饺子，就随手放进了外套口袋，估计是落雪里了。  
他喊：师傅！停……停车！我要回去拿东西！  
客车师傅叼着烟哼歌，没听见他说什么。  
邢佳赶忙安抚：先去医院，我还要回来的，我找到了，就连着行李一起跟你送过去。  
他以为张欣是怕被爸妈骂，于是从自己脖子上扯出一个吊坠，青铜质地，被邢佳的温度浸染得烫手：你把这个带回去吧。  
邢佳把红绳一圈圈绕在张欣手腕上。客车一路穿越过洁白的松林，轮胎压过实雪的声音催得张欣还是在到达医院前就睡着了。他困得没了实感，中间做检查都没留下印象，再醒来时是第二天中午，护士告诉他运气好，只是左边小腿骨裂，得在医院先躺半个月。  
下午客车师傅送来了他的行李，说邢佳一个人没办法离开那儿。张欣想问又不好意思问护身符的事儿，等师傅走了，把行李包翻了个底朝天，什么都没找到。  
他把莲花吊坠带在了脖子上，埋在衣服下面。张欣出院那天脚还不利索，但也没有喊邢佳来——这半个月里邢佳也不能来。张欣拖着拐杖走到客运站，师傅问他是回山里吗。张欣摇摇头：您帮我给他带个话，就说我回哈尔滨了，有空会和他联系的，谢谢您嘞。

正月十五，张欣回到了哈尔滨的家。欣欣妈看到孩子这样，抱着他好好哭了一场。说信我们都收到了，考不上没关系咱们再想别的法子，你平安回来就好。欣欣爸本来拿着鸡毛掸子等在门口，见娘儿俩这样，没打下去。俩人都没问到护身符，张欣摸摸衬衫下的突起，不知道是该高兴还是什么。  
张欣回房间收拾行李，打开邢佳送他的一本书。里面介绍北电的几页被标了出来，想必是邢佳想说去罗马的路不止一条。  
可张欣只是个死小孩，他不想去当演员。三月，他收到了社区的待业证，当了待业青年。五月，他开始盘算再一次考北广。可到了七月，欣欣爸突然拿回来一个消息，说哈尔滨话剧学院开了个什么班，谁都能去，问张欣要不要试试。  
死小孩下意识拒绝：我要去北广。  
欣欣爸妈都劝：反正你也待业青年了，试试又不亏。  
于是张欣被死缠烂打着去了。至于后来他喜欢上了话剧，去了北京继续演话剧，又认识了兰晓龙，那都是特别久特别久之后的事儿。久到张欣都快三十了，喊他欣欣的人也少了。大家都喊他张译，或者是张翻译。他靠食堂饺子的味道记挂着邢佳，有时也疑问，想既然他在哈尔滨打工，我怎么全没见过他？  
某个北京的冬夜，兰晓龙请他在广安门外下馆子，说自己有意思搞个剧本。张欣对自己要出演的角色全无信心，反问：这行不行啊？  
兰晓龙眼睛一瞪：怎么不行？  
张欣低头吃小烤串：我没想到。  
兰晓龙不多说了。他吃到一半出门接个电话，回来对张欣说等下顺道去国话院见个人，估摸着要和张欣演对手戏啥的。张欣举着玻璃瓶使劲嘬瓶子底那点北冰洋：行啊。  
国话院靠近北京西，地铁挤得人东倒西歪的。他们从地铁口出来，在国话院门口的杨树下搓手跺脚。过了好一会儿兰晓龙才朝大门口喊一声：这儿！  
张欣听到对方应了一声。不过他没敢回头。兰晓龙的眼镜片反光里有个绰绰的人影，张欣悔得不行，一是他跟了兰晓龙上今天这贼船，二是他当年回哈尔滨后就再没联系过。其实大家说有空再联系的时候都只是句客套，但死小孩还纪念了好些时候，写了好多信，又扔了，嫌松原的山里太冷太远，便只依偎在暖气片边上。  
兰晓龙扒拉他一把。张欣只好转过头，看到邢佳裹在一床羽绒服里像小熊一样笑。他胸口贴着的莲花吊坠自体发热，烫得他左胸口皮肤上凭空多出一块小小的棕色伤疤。  
他点点头权当打招呼，没伸出手：你好我叫张译，他们都叫我张翻译。


End file.
